Matty and Lucas Fun Time Adventure
by mattyb123
Summary: Matty and Lucas are given a book that transports them to any anime of their choosing. This will start with Rosario Vampire and then lead into DxD and then go to different anime shows from there. Tons of relationships and fights will ensue, so set back and watch two high school morons live out their dreams. Two best friends play references, cause I love Matt and Pat.
1. Prologue

**A.N- This story is going to go from one show to the next to the next and so on. It'll start in RV then to DxD and then whatever else I make it lol. Anyway enjoy the Fun Time Adventure.**

Matty and Lucas's FunTime Adventure

Prologue

The band room's double doors opened to revel a super confident looking, short haired, super attractive, football player and his funny, cute, long haired, and lovable sidekick. The two boys walked into the crowded band room threw their bags in the corner.

"Dude I'm telling you, I think she's into me." The blonde, short haired, boy started and his only reply was a chuckle from his younger brown haired sidekick.

"Course she is dude. Aren't they all?" They both laughed and went into the small, cramped, instrument room to get their things.

"You know who is into me?" The younger boy started as they both grabbed their bass clarinets from the large cubbies.

"Who would that be Matty, some super sexy anime babe?" Matty put up his hand, asking for a high five.

"Nailed it bro." They both laughed and walked back to their seats in the center band room.

"So Lucas you ready for the game tonight?" Matty asked to his best friend that sat next to him every day in his third period.

"Course man, this football game is going to be the sickest yet." The blonde boy answered. "Good luck out there my man." Matty responded. The two boys nodded and held their instruments at the ready and began their favorite class of the day, band class.

The two boys were late today and everyone else was already set up and in the middle of playing. Their reason for being late, Matty was playing wing man for his beloved senior once more. When the boys had finally found out what the rest of the class was doing and settled into the grove, Matty leaned over and asked Lucas the same question he did every day.

"How was she?"

Lucas's face broke into a smile and he giggled uncontrollably.

"Pretty great my man, pretty great." Matty smiled; happy he could help his friend close once again.

'Zero points and over a hundred assists, my own personal record.' He thought.

Matty wasn't much of a social person, he hadn't even had a real girlfriend yet. He just hung around his senior, his best friend, and helped him in any way he could. The two were absolutely inseparable. They were both huge nerds who loved everything from video games, to anime, and fantasy\science fiction movie ever made. Lucas was a super confident, smart, and athletic jock and got any girl he wanted. But unlike most jocks, he was a super nice guy who took good care of his less confident and nerdier junior. The two always caused a perfect mix of comedy, friendliness, and happiness where ever they went.

Lucas looked over his stand at the two girls in front of him and Matty and winked at his friend. He stuck his foot into the open back of the chair and poked the girl's butt. She turned around and blushed at him.

"Hey Ellie, how are you?" Lucas began with his confident smile.

"Oh I'm perfectly fine Lucas. I had a lovely time at the movies with you too." Lucas smiled at her.

"It was pretty fantastic. I enjoyed myself as well."

The girl winked at him, "We can always do it again." She purred as she turned around.

Matty waited until she was completely turned around and started to laugh. He had already heard about Lucas's latest conquest and loved to see the silly girl's reaction. The two shared a knowing glance and continued with the class.

After every break in the music, the two boys would share some joke that made reference to something only they knew about and they would laugh uncontrollably until they had to play again. It was like this every single day in band class, and everyone else in the class loved the two clowns and all the outbursts they made at the conductor. Individually, the two weren't all that popular but as a group, Lucas and Matty were known throughout the school.

Band class eventually came to an end and the boys had to depart to the rest of their classes. The rest of the day was uneventful, as always. The only noteworthy things were their tests, classroom outbursts, and chance meetings in the hallways. After a long and strenuous Friday the bell finally rang and everyone ran towards their after school plans.

Lucas headed to the gym so he could get ready for football and Matty went to the band room to prepare for the show tonight. They went through their practices and prepared for tonight. Matty sat outside the band room and ate his diner with all his fellow marching band members. They cracked a few jokes and some of the girls sat really close to Matty and laughed at everything he said.

'The only people who really love me, band nerds.' He laughed at the thought of his popularity in his favorite group. The group continued enjoying their meal until something came to take Matty away from his group of friends for forever.

Mr. Silver, the band director, walked into the room where the group was eating and approached Matty.

"Hey Matthew, there is someone here that needs to see you." Matty shrugged and got up to leave after he said goodbye to everyone. He walked back into the band room and saw a man sitting in one of the front row chairs. Mr. Silver pointed at him.

"Do you know this man?" The man looked over and stood up quickly when he saw his target. He had short black hair, a big full beard, jeans, a black hoodie, and a Punisher hat on. The man walked over and began his speech in a rush.

"No he doesn't know me." He walked over with an outstretched hand.

"Hello Matthew, my name is Matt. It's a pleasure to meet you sir." Matty took the hand and smiled at the newcomer.

"It's nice to meet you too sir, you can just call me Matty though. Nice hat by the way." The older Matt smiled at him.

"Well thank you sir. So I've been sent here on a special mission. My colleague and I were sent here to find you and your friend Lucas." Matty took a step back; he began to think of every possible scenario this could be connected to.

"What do you need then sir? Why would you want us?" Matt just laughed at him.

"Calm down son, it's nothing bad. It's best if my colleague and I explain everything to the both of you later. How about you both meet us back here after the football game?" Matty nodded.

"I think that is doable. It was a pleasure meeting you Mr. Matt, but I have to go get set up for the marching band show tonight." Matt just smiled at the younger boy.

"I'll be seeing you later then. Good day." Matt turned and walked out of the band room as Matty ran to the locker room to get his clothes. While all this was happening Lucas was in the changing room, getting hype for the game. He pulled out his phone and looked through his texts before he turned it off for the night.

'What could Matty need?' He asked himself as he pulled up their conversation thread. He read the message and got super confused.

'What guy did you meet dude? I hope we're not in trouble.' Lucas just shrugged and put his phone away as he ran out of the room and onto the practice field the lead to the real stadium.

The game started about an hour later, the band was set up in a small corner of the bleachers, and watched the football team run onto the field, flanked by the cheerleaders. Mr. Silver yelled over the crowd for the band to start playing the school's fight song and that's what they did. The band exploded with sound and everyone in the crowd got extremely hype. It was only the third game of the high school season, and they already knew that their school was going to win it all this year. And they were, by halftime the score was twenty one to zero and the home team ran off the field with loud cheers everywhere.

The band ran out and took the field for their marching show. Matty walked up and stood next to the drum major, his bass guitar in hand and his clarinet at his feet.

'I just got to remember to run onto the field after I finish the second song.' He ran all the details of the show through his head as the conductor brought up her hands.

The band exploded and the crowd went even crazier. The show went by in a blur and Matty barley remembered to run onto the field. He got there just in time and hit the last set perfectly and the crowd jumped to their feet when the final hit echoed throughout the stadium. The band marched off and the football team retook the field.

Matty looked over and saw Lucas waving at him as he ran back onto the field. Matty waved back and walked back up to the bleachers. They rest of the game went by uneventfully and the home team one thirty five to seven. The crowd cheered and the band packed up their belongings and the football team ran back to the locker room.

Matty hurriedly ran inside and got changed and put his stuff away. As soon as he was done, Lucas walked in. Matty ran up and chest bumped him.

"Yeah dude, we won! That was so sick!" Lucas laughed and gave the kid a high five.

"Yeah man it was pretty sweet. So what was that text about, who are these guys that wanted to meet us? Did they finally figure out our drug ring and they're here to take us in?" Lucas joked and the two boys laughed.

"Nah man, they're here just to see us and talk about something." The two boys nodded at each other and walked into the band room to see Matt and another, ginger haired man, talking with Mr. Silver.

"There they are." Mr. Silver told the men. Matt and the other man waved at the two and Matty waved back as he and Lucas walked down to meet them.

"We meet again Matty, what an odd coincidence." Matt began and caused the two boys to laugh.

"Yeah man, it's nice to see you again. Is this your colleague?" Matty asked as he pointed to the ginger haired man.

"Yes, I would like you two to meet Pat." Pat smiled at the two boys. He was wearing brown khakis and a green polo shirt, and his hair was very thin (it looked almost gone.)

"Hello gentlemen, it is nice to meet you two." Pat began.

"You too sir, but what is it you need us for?" Lucas asked and Matt chuckled.

"Straight to the point huh, well I guess we'll tell you but you have to follow us." Lucas tensed a bit but Matty's kind hearted nature saw no bad outcome in the situation.

"Sure thing Matt, where are we going?" He began to follow the two gentlemen and Lucas just looked at him in disbelief.

'Probably straight to their big white van you idiot.' He thought as he walked after his stupid, trusting friend. The two boys followed Matt and Pat into the parking lot and to their car.

They stopped in front of a small white car that had writing on the side. Lucas and Matty walked over to the side and saw the phrase "The Shame Car." The two boys laughed at the random phrase and looked over at the two older men who were popping open the trunk.

"Dude, that's really funny." Matty began which caused Matt and Pat to chuckle at him. Lucas started stepping back.

'Okay we are totally going to get murdered. And I'm going to grab this stupid idiot and run if they don't say something comforting in the next ten seconds.' Lucas thought and much to his surprise the men's' next phrase was comforting. Pat reached into the trunk and pulled out a small book that was labeled, "Fun Time Adventure Teleporter." He threw the book at the boys and asked them the easiest question possible.

"So we heard that you two like anime."

Lucas and Matty looked at the book and back at the men.

"Yeah we do." Matty responded. "Why does that matter to you two?" Matt and Pat laughed.

"Because kiddies we're the super powered lords of space, time, and reality." He struck a silly looking pose and Pat facepalmed.

"Why did I get stuck with such an idiot? Anyway, we are basically gods of all the worlds ever created and we need your help." Matty and Lucas looked at each other and grinned.

"Dude, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Lucas laughed.

"Probably not but it's whatever man, we are currently meeting gods!" Matt and Pat looked at the two and their mouths dropped in disbelief.

"Wow, you guys are really easy going and accepting. I thought we were going to have to prove it again." Pat said to them. The two boys shrugged and looked back at the book.

"We just take the hands we're dealt pretty easily. So what does all this god stuff have to do with anime?" Lucas asked.

"Well, all the anime shows that you two have watched are actual worlds and they need your help." Matty looked up in confusion.

"Why us? We aren't that important dude." Matt walked over to them and took the book and opened it.

"Because you two cause happiness and enjoyment wherever you go." Pat walked over and chimed in.

"You're also the only two people who are young enough and know enough about anime that you would be able to survive in any of the worlds we could throw you into." Matty and Lucas looked at each other.

"You ready to go on an adventure Lucas?" Lucas actually looked a bit worried and ashamed.

"I don't know man, what if something happens and we can't come back?" Matty just laughed at him.

"Dude you don't need to worry about it. One, I'll keep you safe and two, we'll be living our dreams. We could be super heroes or fall in love with any of those sexy babes!" Then a thought struck Matty and he turned towards the gods, Matt and Pat.

"So when we look at the girls they'll look like they do in the TV shows right?"

The two gods chuckled, "Yes sir, and your forms will change based on the world you are in." Matty looked back at Lucas and jumped in the air.

"Dude if you don't do this with me I will hate you forever." Lucas smiled and looked up at his silly little freshmen friend.

"Fine, let's do this man." Matty jumped up again and cheered.

"Okay gods, how does this work?" Pat walked up and grabbed the "Fun Time Adventure" book and opened it to the first blank page.

"First you write the name of the anime you want to be in. Then you write down what you want to look like and what super powers you want. And lastly you write down any relationships you want any plot that you would need to add. Then you're magically teleported into any world of your choosing."

Matty and Lucas took back the book and the pencil and watched the gods back away.

"Have fun you two. It's been a pleasure meeting you two. We're going to go home and play Beyond Two Souls now." Matt said as he jumped into the car and a bright white light appeared above the car. Pat facepalmed again and got in the car.

"I swear I'm gonna frickin kill you."

The car disappeared in a flash and it left Lucas and Matty standing alone with an adventure unfolding before them.

"Where to first my man?" Matty asked. Lucas looked at the book and had an idea.

"I think I know." He started writing things down in the book and wouldn't show poor Matty.

"Come on dude let me see! At least give me cool powers!" Lucas finished writing and sat the book on the ground.

"Well here we go." Another bright white light appeared over them and they disappeared completely. They were flying through the rifts between worlds and it looked a lot like the light speed jump from Star Wars. The flying feeling in their guts eventually left and they opened their closed eyes.

They were falling now, but the land around them looked…scary. Right below them was a forest of dead trees and a sea of blood. And off in the distance was a scary looking gothic building.

'No way.' Matty thought.

He looked over at Lucas and saw him smiling as the two fell onto the path that lead to the building. They landed with a loud thud and Matty screamed. "Gosh that hurt! Why did you have to drop out of the frickin sky stupid?" He looked over and saw Lucas standing, he had landed on his feet perfectly and didn't have a scratch on him. He walked over and held out his hand.

"You ready to attend Youkai academy Matty?" Matty grabbed his senior's hand and smiled.

"Awe yeah man! Let's kill em."


	2. Chapter 1

**A.N. The rest of the story will be told through Matty's point of view. Please read and share and thanks for all the support.**

Matty and Lucas FunTime Adventure

Chapter 1

"Lucas, do you even know where the school is or where we are going?" I asked my good friend Lucas as the two of us wandered on the same dirt trail for what seemed like forever. I looked back over at the terrifying, dead trees that surrounded the path next to us.

"Dude, I promise I'll find the way. Trust me, we'll get to the school eventually." He responded and I sighed.

We looked at each other and giggled at how different we looked. We both looked exactly like your average anime guys. Lucas had short blonde hair and big blue eyes. He had on a blue t-shirt that said "free hugs" and blue jeans. He looked pretty much the same as he did in the real world, confident and happy.

I on the other hand, had shaggy brown hair and big blue eyes. I had on a black hoodie and grey jeans and my favorite pair of black chucks. All in all I looked pretty much the same too, average and happy go lucky. I sighed at my companion once again and brought up the real problem...

"It would really help if we actually remembered anything about the actual show." I grumbled and he nodded in response. You see, when the two of us feel into the world of Rosario Vampire we tried to remember what the show was actually about. But to our dismay we could not recall the plot or anything else about the show. It seemed the more we try to think about it, the more we seem to forget. It's like we're slowly becoming part of the world. I shrugged at these thought and kept walking for a while longer and soon enough we came upon a graveyard.

"Okay this even creepier than the dead forest." Lucas said as we walked between the grave stones.

"Yeah man I agree. Wait, do you see that…" I pointed to a figure by a tree in the distance and the two of us started to stumble backwards as it moved.

"What is that man?!" I screamed and Lucas grabbed my arm and started running.

"I don't wanna find out man, let's book it." He pulled me along and started running. However, our escape was quickly put to a stop. The figure that was standing beside the tree had teleported and was now a few feet in front of us. We stopped dead in our tracks and looked up at the tall, lanky figure.

"What is this thing? Where did it come from man?" I asked Lucas and started pulling on his arm.

"I don't know man! But I seriously don't wanna die without seeing…that one girl…from this show…what's her name again?" He looked over at me, puzzled, and started scratching his head.

"Dude I don't think you understand the severity of this situation." I yelled at him and he immediately snapped back to reality.

"Oh right the big scary thing in front of us!" Lucas yelped and hid behind me.

"Who did you call big and scary yo?!" The figure asked in a funny, kind voice. He didn't sound scary…

"Um, who are you sir?" I asked the figure and it started to move closer. It stepped into the light and revealed a tall black guy with green and brown dreadlocks. He had on a long green coat and regular jeans and a green beanie. But, the oddest part of it was that he was holding a pie as well.

'What's this random black guy doing in the woods with a pie?' I thought and looked over to Lucas, who looked back puzzled and just shrugged.

"Oh are you the two guys that Matt and Pat sent? It's nice to meet you two, I'm Woolie." The tall black guy introduced himself and held out a hand that wasn't busy holding a pie.

"Uh, it's nice to meet you too Woolie. How did you know we were going to be here?" I asked as I took the man's hand and shook.

"Well Matt and Pat told me to follow the warp gate that you two left and tada here I am." Woolie responded and threw his hands up in a pose.

"Sweet man!" Lucas called from behind me. "You think you can explain some stuff to us though?" He got up from hiding behind me and took a seat on one of the grave stones.

"I wouldn't mind that at all. Would you like some pie?" The black said as he held out the still steaming pie.

"Sure man!" I yelled out. I was starving so I grabbed a piece and started eating. 'Yummy, strawberry pie.' I thought.

"Where did you get this pie though?" Lucas asked as he took a piece as well.

"Oh, I stole it…" the black guy said and looked around awkwardly.

"Why would you steal a pie?" I asked and started laughing.

"Cause I'm Woolie the pie stealer man!" He shot back and started giggling as well. "Don't tell Matt and Pat about this though." He asked as he took a seat across from Lucas.

"No worries man." Lucas told him with a chuckle and I took a seat next to my senior. 'I should probably say Senpai now considering this is anime.' I laughed at the thought and then focused on the conversation at hand.

"Why can't we remember anything about this show?" Lucas began. "Like I can't even remember the names of the super-hot girls that I wanted to ask out. That was the whole point of this adventure too!"

"I don't even remember that plot either!" I added and Lucas nodded. Woolie sighed and looked at us with a smile.

"Well boys, you don't remember the plot or the girls because you haven't meet them yet." The tall black guy began.

"Come again for big fudge?" We both asked in unison.

"The story that you two know isn't real in this universe. You two are the main charecters now, so you get to rewrite the story the way you want it." Woolie continued. "So if you want Kurumu to be the main girl, you can do that. Or if you don't want to save Yukari then you don't have to either." The black guy finished and stood up. "I think that should explain it, fare the well gentlemen. And you can write down all the powers you want in that book, so try not to die okay?" He finished and vanished in a bright white light.

"Dude…" Lucas said.

"Yes Lucas?" I responded.

"Dude…." He said again.

"Yes Lucas?" I responded again and started to smile as he turned to me with a big stupid grin on his face.

"This is the sickest thing ever! We can do absoltley anything we want in this universe!" He yelled and jumped up and down in front of me.

"There is one problem though…" I said with an awkward smile on my face.

"What is it?" Lucas screamed and shook my shoulders.

"We don't know where the school is." I told him and we both started to laugh like crazy.

"We'll we got plenty of time to find it, I'll write us a good excuse." He smiled and pointed to the Fun Time Adventure book.

"Alright man, I think we should keep walking this way though." I laughed at him and we started jogging down the path towards the school. There's now a world of infinite possibilities in front of us. Any girls, any powers, any scenario at our finger tips! This is our world now!


	3. Chapter 2

Matty and Lucas Funtime Adventure

Chapter 2

"It's about time." I muttered as Lucas and I finally passed through the gates to the school. Night had fallen about an hour ago and we'd spent that last hour running through the woods, scared out of our minds. Hey, dead trees and bats are terrifying after dark!

"So…what now?" Lucas asked as he walked farther onto the campus, leaving me sitting and panting on the ground. I looked up at him and frowned.

"How am I supposed to know? Go find us a room, I wanna sleep." I stated and crossed my arms like a five year old. Lucas just chuckled and started walking towards the main building, leaving me alone in the dark. I watched him walk away and started to look around…

"Lucas, wait! This place is creepy." I called after him and ran to catch up with him. He laughed at me and held the door to the main school building open. The building looked way different on the inside than it did on the outside.

On the outside it was this huge white gothic-like church, but on the inside it looked like a big high school. There were long hallways that went off in every which way and huge staircases in the middle of the hall at certain points. Nifty. We walked down the darkened hallways for a few minutes before we saw a light shining through a window on one of the doors.

"Looks like someone is still here." Lucas mused and walked over to inspect the door. "It says this is the teachers' lounge. Maybe someone in there can help us." He said and attempted to grab the handle. Before he could turn it however, I grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the door.

"Dude, we don't know if this place is dangerous or not. My memory has been completely wiped and I'm sure yours has too! All I know is that we got that book and we decided to show up in this world. I don't remember anything else!" I yelled at him and got a confirming nod from Lucas.

"Now that you mention it…I don't remember anything either. Where are we even?" He asked and I sighed. Maybe this wasn't our best idea. We just looked at each other, trying to think up a plan, until the noise of a hand turning a knob sounded in our ears.

We both turned slowly and saw a woman stepping out of the teachers' lounge. She didn't look like she was that old and had a cute casual outfit on. She had short blonde hair, pink colored glasses, a yellow tank top, a denim mini skirt, and a really big chest. She must have heard us because she turned her head and looked directly at us; her eyes were squinted as she looked us over. Busted…

"Excuse me sirs but the school building is off limits after dark. What are you two doing out here?" She asked and looked at us accusingly. We don't even know what we're doing.

"Oh right…Miss; we don't exactly know…where we are." I said in a defeated tone. Maybe she's nice and we can play off her kindness. Please…I don't want to get in trouble in this place I don't know.

"Aren't you two students here? This is the only school for monsters around here." She said suspiciously. Mo…mon…monsters? Lucas and I turned to look at each other, not remembering a thing about monsters being here.

"You two are students here right? You're monsters at the very least." She said and stepped closer to us. I looked at Lucas and we both started to panic slightly. This isn't good. She said Monsters…wait…does that mean we have to be monsters?

"I think it does." Lucas's voice sounded in my head. Wait what?

"How can I hear you?" I asked mentally and heard Lucas chuckling while we both looked at the approaching woman. We have to get out of this now!

"Dude I think I have an idea. Can you distract here for like two seconds?" Lucas asked me mentally and I nodded slightly. You better have better plans than you do directional skills. I saw his mouth break into a smile and he chuckled once again.

"Um Miss, do you mind if I ask your name?" I said quickly and the woman stopped walking forwards. She looked at me questioningly and started to talk.

"My name is Shizuka Nekonome, well Ms. Nekonome to my students. And who are you?" She asked, inching closer once again and starring right at me. Am I sweating, I think I'm sweating.

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Nekonome. I'm Matty and this is my friend Lucas. He's a senior and I'm a just a simple first year." I said awkwardly, trying to avoid the teacher's piercing gaze. Creepy. And then I noticed it…

"Miss, why do you have ears?" I asked and the woman took a step back. She covered her ears with her hands and looked at me with a pout.

"Don't talk about them! Haven't you ever seen a cat woman before?" She yelled and I jumped back a few feet from the sudden outburst. I started waving my hands back and forth while I heard Lucas chuckling from behind me.

"Please don't be angry miss. I was just curious. And no…I actually haven't." I confessed and the woman started looking at me once again. Stop being so suspicious! It's not like two guys walking around a school in the middle of the night and not knowing where they are is suspicious!

"Matty, that's the definition of suspicious." Lucas's voice reentered my head. Oh this is going to get so annoying if this is a permanent thing. What is he even doing anything…?

"Well what kind of monster are you?" The woman asked and I froze. I felt myself start to sweat harder and I started stuttering trying to find a good excuse. Then I felt my senior's hand clasp down on my shoulder.

"He's a Witch Hunter. And I'm a Nature Spirit." Lucas said confidently. I smiled and looked at the woman.

"Yeah what he said." I finished and shot my senpai a glance. What did you do?

"Just wrote some stuff in that magical little book of ours." His voice echoed through my head and he winked at me. I looked back to see the woman relax and smile at us. Yes!

"Well if that's the case, why are a Witch Hunter and a Nature Spirit walking the halls of this school all alone at night? Do you two even go here?" She asked. Woman, chill with the questions for once. This is getting rough, one slip up and were dead. I looked over at Lucas and saw him smiling and winking at me.

"I'm sorry to say that we are not enrolled here. We actually journeyed out here so that we could, would you mind helping us with that?" Lucas asked and the teacher immediately clasped her hands and yelped with joy.

"I would be happy to help two young monsters like yourselves. Please, right this way." She said and walked back into the teachers' lounge, gesturing for us to follow. I looked at Lucas and we bro fisted before stepping into the teacher lounge.

After about an hour or so of paper work and a lot of close calls, Lucas and I walked out of the main school building. We were both holding a dozen or so books and a key to the only free room left on campus, lucky us. We set off down the path that the cat woman told us to follow and we could easily see the dormitory in the distance.

"So Lucas, what exactly did you do? Like am I this weird monster half breed demon thing now?" I asked and we both started to lightly chuckle. I hope we didn't break any rules of nature…

"Rules of Nature!" Lucas yelled and we both broke down laughing. After we recovered from our fit Lucas turned to me and smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry man, I just did what Woolie the pie-stealer told us. If we wanted any powers or anything, we just had to write it down in the book." He said and I shrugged. I hope I got some cool powers.

"I didn't give us any powers yet, we can put that off until we need it. I just made it so that we could be classified as monsters, that's all." Lucas said, dashing my hopes. I sighed in defeat and continued on to our new home.

We reached the dormitory building about ten minutes later and boy was it scary. It was looked like an old, run-down, ghost house. Lucas didn't seem to understand the impending doom that I felt and smiled happily as he made his way into the main lobby. We climbed a few flights of stairs and entered our new room.

"Are you ready to have a room basically all to yourself?" Lucas asked with a cheer as he placed the key in the doorknob. He was grinning at me and I just cheered in response. Wait…everyone's probably sleeping, whoops.

"Alright bro! Let's go!" He cheered and opened the door. As soon as we stepped through the door we both yelled "dibs." Why? Because we both noticed there was only one bed.

"Hey man, seniority rules." Lucas teased and placed his books on the small bed in the corner. I whined as I placed my books in the corner. I looked around from my small corner and took in my new room.

The room had big white walls, a small desk and TV in one corner, a bed on the far wall, and a closet on the other side from the bed. It's pretty small, but quaint at the same time. I like it.

"Man this place is tight!" Lucas cheered from his bed as he laid down and started taking off his shoes and t-shirt. Wait…what?

"Dude, you can't sleep like that if I'm here." I said with a giggle. What an idiot. He sat up on the bed and pouted at me.

"But…but…I wanna!" He yelled and threw his head down on his pillow. I laughed and grabbed the Funtime book off my stack and opened it up.

"Let's get some clothes and appliances." I sang and started writing on a blank page. Lucas peeked out at me and was forced to jump back when a refrigerator appeared right next to the bed.

"Yo man, what did you do?" Lucas yelped in surprise. However, he was immediately silenced when a pile of clothes fell out of the air and onto him. I rolled around on the floor in a fit of laughter while Lucas busied himself with getting out of the clothes pile.

"Dude this is sweet." I cheered and laid down on the floor, clutching the book to my chest. "But, with great power…comes…something." I said in an over dramatic voice. I heard Lucas giggle from under the pile of clothes and smiled.

"Hey would you mind throwing me some PJ's? I'm gonna go find the bathroom." I asked and Lucas responded by chucking a pair of pants out of the pile. "Please don't still be under there when I get back." I told him and heard him yell something about me not being his mom.

I stepped out of the small room and walked a short ways down the hall. I finally found the bathroom at the end of the hallway that was opposite of the stairs, go figure. I walked in, dropped my clothes on the ground, took a quick leak, and jumped in the shower.

"Oh that feels good. It's been such a long day." I said to myself as I enjoyed the hot monster world water. Monster world…wow. Just thinking about it sends chills up my spine. Am I really a monster too? Well that probably isn't the worst thing that will happen to me is it.

"Not by a long shot." Lucas's voice breached my head once more and I jumped back and slipped in shock. Sitting up on the shower floor, I rubbed my head from where I hit the ground. I hate you Lucas. I hate you.

"Whatever man, I'm just glad you aren't thinking about anything naughty while your in there." He teased and my face fell. We're going to have to find a solution to this.

"I like it." Lucas said once more. Ugh, just go to sleep. And don't fall asleep under the clothes.

"You never let me have any fun!" Lucas complained and I felt him leave my head. Phew. I sighed as I exited the shower and pulled up my pants. Wonder what tomorrow will be like.

"What are you doing in the girls' dormitory?" A voice screamed. My face paled and I turned to see the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen in my life. She had short aqua blue hair that fell around her head, deep purple eyes, a gorgeous face, and….oh my god are those boobs or mountains.

"Where are you and what are you doing?!" Lucas's voice came back into my head and I had to do my best to ignore him. I was currently too busy dealing with a half naked, angry, sexy girl.

"This is the…girls' dormitory. But…they said that there was only one room left." I whimpered and the girl just shut her eyes and I could see anger pulsing through her. Oh this is gonna suck.

"That's the worst excuse I've ever heard. Get out now before I tear you to pieces." The girl commanded and I started to back away slowly. I waved my arms back and forth and kept stuttering, once again stumped on how to get out of this.

"No need to get upset I'll leave right away." I said and tried to walk past the girl without getting close to her. Then I saw her nails extend…

"I'm going to claw you to death you nasty pervert!" She yelled and ran at me with her hand reeled back. Her nails probably wouldn't have hurt as much if they hadn't been **20 inches long!** Her extended nails cut into my bare chest and I couldn't help but yelp in pain.

"Get out! Get out! Get out!" She yelled and swung at me with her claws again and again. I did my best to dodge as I worked my way around the bathroom, sliding and ducking as I made my way to the exit. I heard a loud smash and saw that the girl had broken one of the sinks of the wall.

"It was lovely meeting you beautiful. See you tomorrow." I called and ran out of the exit. But then I thought of something. I jogged back to the bathroom and peeked around the corner. "I never got your name." I said and was rewarded with the dislodged sink slamming into my face.

I flew out of the bathroom and rolled down the hallway. That's what I get for trying to be smooth. I eventually rolled to a stop and when I opened my eyes I saw a pair of feet in front of me.

"Sup Matty, having girl trouble already." Lucas asked and sipped a juice box. Where'd he get a juice box?

"Magic book remember?" He said and I sighed. Then I heard the girl scream from down the hall. We both looked towards the bathroom and saw the blue haired beauty starring daggers at us.

"Hey there sexy thing. Why you beating up my junior? He do something stupid again?" Lucas asked and my face fell again. Please don't embarrass me in front of the hot girl who just beat me with a sink. I decided to get another glance at her and felt blood trickle down my nose.

"Matty, just go back in the room before you die of blood lose." Lucas teased and I sighed before standing up and walking inside. Lucas stayed out in the hallway and eyed the girl with a confident smile. She returned the stare but with more of a "I'm going to kill your friend" glare. No fair!

"So, you come here often?" He started and the girl just shut her eyes and walked past him with anger coming off her in waves. "Can I at least have your name?" He asked and she scoffed before opening her door and slamming it shut.

"Guess that's a no then." Lucas said with a chuckle before stepping back into our room. He looked over and saw me sleeping on the mattress I'd summoned with the book. My cut up chest was bandaged with other stuff I'd summoned as well.

"Night night Matty. See you bright and early." He said and turned off the lights before jumping into his own bed. We both slept soundly the entire night and woke up the next morning to the sunlight shining through the window.

"Man, what a night." I said and rolled over onto my back. The sunlight assaulted my face and I sighed. I really hope I don't see that girl again.

"Good morning Matty." Lucas said and I looked up to see him eating a piece of toast and bacon. Wait, when did we get the facilities to cook bacon?

"Matty! Magic. Book. Learn it!" Lucas teased and I sighed and walked over to grab some bacon. We sat together, chewing in silence, wondering what was going to happen today. I really hope that blue haired girl isn't in my class…

"Well I think we should be off." Lucas said as his plate magically disappeared, closely followed by my own. Stop it with the magic already! "No!" He yelled back. He's really abusing this mind reading thing. I can't wait till I figure it out. "You never will." He said and I sighed.

Lucas chuckled and grabbed some clothes before leaving to get changed in the bathroom. I sat there all alone until I remembered something. The fact that we were in a girls' dormitory…

"3…2…1…action." I said with a smirk and my ears were soon graced by a loud scream from the bathroom. A few seconds later, I walked over and opened to allow Lucas to dive into the room, just missing another flying sink. Man, these girls are going to have some serious property damage on their hands.

"I suggest we leave through the window." I said and grabbed the book before opening the window and standing on the edge. Oh wait…third story…I forgot.

"So what now?" Lucas asked in amusement. I looked at him with a smirk and flipped open the magic book.

"We improvise." I replied and began writing in the book. When I finished, I tossed the book to Lucas and smiled at him as I leaned back and fell from the windowsill. "Catch ya on the flipside." I teased and fell through the air.

About halfway down, I flipped over and held out both my hands. A huge ice rail appeared right under me and I was able to maneuver myself so I landed on it with my feet. After the initial thud from my landing, I started to add onto the rail and was able to skate down to the ground below in style.

"Show off!" Lucas called from the window above me. I just looked up at him and gave him a thumbs up before jogging off to join the crowd that was heading to school. Before entering the huge mob, I turned back to see my blonde senior looking at me from the third floor.

"See ya after school baby." I called and winked at him before joining a crowd of shocked students. A couple guys looked at me in disgust and I responded by making a creepy icy mist appear in my palm.

"What? You got a problem lip ring?" I asked and the big guy with the lip ring just snorted and started walking towards the school. That's what I thought. I chuckled and walked towards the school on my own, in my own little world, no one paying attention to me, or so I thought…

After reaching the school and searching for about twenty minutes, I reached my classroom. I pulled open the door and stepped in to see that the teacher had already started the lesson. Oh hey, it's that Ms. Nekonome lady.

"Ah Matty, it's nice to see you again. Please come in and introduce yourself." She said and gestured me inside. I was hesitant at first, after seeing all the kids starring at me, but I went in none the less.

"Class this is our new student, Matty. He just transferred here from a human school in America so I want everyone to be nice to him and be his friend." The teacher said and everyone nodded. I even heard a few girls make weird noises, the noises they make when they see like a cute cat or something. It's probably nothing.

"Hi everyone. It's…uh…nice to meet you…I hope we can…uh…be friends. I'm…gonna go and…take my…uh…seat." I stuttered and walked towards the seat Ms. Nekonome was pointing at. I kept my head down and sat in a seat next to the window in the second room from the back. Why do I feel like someone else should be setting here? Weird.

"Because you're altering the history of this world." A voice said from right next to me. I threw my hands up and fell out of the seat. After regaining my senses, I looked up to see a familiar tall black guy standing above me.

"Woolie? What are you doing here?" I asked and grabbed the God's outstretched hand. He pulled me to my feet and brushed me off. Wait, can't everyone see this?

"No they can't actually. I froze time before I spoke to you, so it's okay. But the seat your sitting in is the main character seat. You've been chosen Matty, you are the new main character." Woolie said and smiled at me like I'd made him proud. He grabbed my shoulders and smiled while he looked into my eyes.

"Make us proud kid. You're the hero we need. You're more than we thought, but less than we hoped." The tall black man said and I snickered a bit. I nodded and shook his hand.

"I'll do the best I can. But what exactly is my purpose in this world?" I asked and the jolly man's face fell. He looked at me with pain in his eyes, as if he remembered something he'd tried so hard to forget.

"You'll learn more in time but I should at least let you know the basics. There is a master villain behind all of this. In each world you go to, you will have to face multiple villains, but they are only this man's servants. Our plan is to have you and your friend, Lucas, grow in power and gain allies so we may put an end to this greater foe." Woolie explained and I nodded slowly.

"I think I understand. I promise to do the best I can sir Woolie." I said proudly and put a fist over my heart. He nodded and waved farewell before opening the window, grabbing a steaming pie off the windowsill, and jumping down to a portal that was stationed in midair.

I took a seat at my desk as soon as everything was unfreezing. Class started right back up and I took the time to exaimine my surroundings. What Woolie said didn't exactly freak me out, I was just being cautious. I mean, he said I didn't have anything to worry about just yet, so I might as well enjoy a normal high school life. Well…as normal as a school full of monsters disgused as humans could be.

Ms. Nekonome continued to explain the differences between monster and human culture and how we need to learn to coexist with them, while I just looked at all the girls in the room. And oh man was I impressed. Oh I forgot, there are some behind me! I didn't even bother to look at them when I walked in.

I turned around and peeked over my shoulder to look at the girl behind me and my mouth dropped. She had long, gorgeous pink hair, emerald green eyes, and a beautiful face. Her body wasn't too bad either, she wore that school girl uniform like a model. Hit on her…or don't hit on her…

"Do it." Lucas's voice came back into my head. What shouldn't he be focused on class?! "I always got time for you my girl crazy junior." He teased through our mental link. Ugh…fine.

"Uh hi. My names Matty. It's nice to meet you." I whispered over my shoulder and the girl locked eyes with me. Her face broke into a smile and she tried to wave at me.

"Hello. My name is Moka Akashiya. It's nice to meet you as well." She responded and I started to chuckle a little. Moka looked at me with this adorable confused look on her face and I only laughed harder.

"What's so funny?" She asked in a pouty voice. I couldn't stand it.

"It's just that…your name is…Moka…and it's funny cause…your hot like…coffee." I said through my giggles. However, my joke didn't have the desired effect. The girl's face went red and she turned away from me with a blush on her face.

"Oh…I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." I said in the nicest tone I could. Trying to make your voice sound sweet and understanding is really hard sometimes. Moka just shook her head a bit and looked back at me with a blush.

"No no no. It's not your fault. Uh…thank you though…would you uh…want to be friends?" She asked, clearly nervous about asking for a friend. Why would a hot girl be nervous? How is that possible?

"Sure. I would love that. I bet my friend Lucas would absolutely adore you." I said and the girl broke into a huge smile. She grabbed my hand in a flash and held it in a tight grip while she starred right into my eyes.

"Thank you so much! You're the first person that's ever been nice to me." She said in a loud whisper. Why is she so excitied? I mean, it's just me.

"Way to go Matty!" Lucas's voice broke through my thoughts. Can we please fix this stupid link!? Ignoring him I continued my small talk, as best I could without getting caught, until the bell rang.

It occurred to me that I'd spent so much time talking to Moka that I forgot to see who else was in this class. I turned around in my seat and looked at the girl sitting next to Moka and I froze. Sitting there, glaring at me, was the blue haired girl that tried to kill me last night. Being the smooth, playboy I am I decided to wave.

"Hey…you come here often?" I asked and smiled warmly at her. She grabbed her books, stood up, and turned away from me.

"Drop dead." She said hatefully and started walking out of the classroom. I felt an arrow strike my back and I let my head fall on the desk. Oh no! And she's the hottest girl here…why does my luck suck!

"Don't worry man. She's a huntress." Lucas's voice came back trying to cheer me up. I smiled and decided to respond back for once.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Wonder if he has an experience with this particular type of Pokémon. Yes…woman are Pokémon…deal with it.

"Well she is the type of girl who gets guys to like her and uses them before breaking their hearts and leaving them. But my friend…we shall break her. The hunter will become the hunted." Lucas said and sent me a mental picture of him with an Australian outback hat and a whip.

"Whatever you say man." I replied and cut the connection. Wait…I did it! Yes! I reveled in my happiness for a bit longer before opening my eyes and being greeted by a pale white face **right in front of me.**

"AH!" I screamed in a girly fashion as I flailed around and fell out of my chair. I rubbed my head and looked up to see a girl standing right beside my desk. How long was she there?

"Hello." She said quietly and I felt a shiver go down my spine. Not a shiver of dislike…a shiver of…I don't really know how to describe it. It was just her voice. I loved it from the first time I heard it.

"Uh…hi. How long have you been there?" I asked and the girl shrugged.

"Maybe two minutes. You looked so peaceful just lying there." She said plainly like it was no big deal to stare at people. She had kind of an emotionless face, it was very beautiful, but emotionless. Wonder why.

"Oh…well I'm glad you liked it. So what's your name?" I asked and stood back up. I didn't waste a single moment before taking in all the girl's features. She had long, ragged, lavender hair and beautiful, pale blue eyes. Her face was a flawless snow white and she had lollipop sticking out of her mouth. She twiddled the stick with her fingers while she took her time to examine me, or at least I think she was.

"I'm Mizore. You're the new kid right? Matty I think." She said and pulled the lollipop out of her mouth. She was smiling the instant she pulled the candy out, which I found a little odd. It wasn't a full blown smile like Moka's; it was more of a calm and sweet half smile.

"That would be me. I feel like I should say something." I said and started rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly. My eyes traveled down, which didn't help the way I was feeling about here because it let me see what she was wearing.

She had on a puffy white sweatshirt white purple and blue linings around it, a black tank top underneath, the school uniform mini-skirt, a belt tied around her left leg, which was both sexy and curious, and…and…Lucas are you seeing this…knee…knee high **SOCKS**!

"And what is that?" The girl said as she leaned forward and looked into my eyes. Brain, why aren't you working. Brain…brain nooooooo!

"Hello? Matty? You there?" Mizore asked and looked at me curiously while waving her had in front of my eyes.

"Oh yea…sorry. I just felt like I should say that…well…you're the prettiest girl I've ever seen." I admitted in a rush. The girl just simply leaned back and put the lollipop in her mouth. Oh no…

"Shot down." Lucas's voice said. Oh so now you decide to comment!

"Thank you. You're a lot cuter than the other girls described too." Mizore said and smiled at me. That smile is…amazing…it makes me melt.

"Wait, what other girls?" I asked and heard a yelp come from somewhere behind me. I turned to see a huge mob of girls outside the classroom door, each one starring at…me?

"There he is!" The one's in the front yelled. I just looked around before pointing to myself.

"Me?" I asked and the girls nodded as they slobbered and drooled like hungry lions. Why do I feel like meat right now?

"Matty listen to me…" Lucas's voice came in, but at least he sounds serious this time, that's a nice change. "Run." Was all he said before he cut the connection. I stood there for a few moments before turning back to Mizore and smiling.

"Let's do this again sometime." I said and the girl nodded, her emotionless face had reappeared. Bummer, I liked that smile.

"I'd like that. Better get to running. A cutie like you won't last much longer if you just stand there." She said with a wink before turning and walking out of the classroom. I turned back to the group of girls and started backing towards the window.

"Now ladies, let's talk about this. I don't know what I did or where this is going but I for one…" I didn't finish before jumping out of the window and creating another ice rail to escape on. I heard the sound of girls whining as I disappeared into the woods around the school.

_Meanwhile…in Video Game Heaven_

"Woolie did you see him jump out of the window? That was the hypest! This kid is sick!" Matt screamed as he cheered for me. The group of Gods who had given the powers to me and Lucas were sitting around and watching our adventure on a big TV at their home.

"How was he able to hit on two smoking hot babes in one day?" Woolie asked in a disappointed tone. He seemed depressed that I had so much game and didn't use it right.

"You did see him get hit in the face with a sink right?" Pat said and all three of the Gods started laughing.

My life is a TV comedy…fantastic.


End file.
